List of radio stations in Warsaw, Poland
There are a number of radio stations broadcasting in the Polish language, mostly inside Poland, but several outside Poland (in United States and elsewhere in countries with large groups of Polonia). Public stations in Poland Polish Radio (Polskie Radio S.A.) public radio broadcasts: On FM * Program 1 (Jedynka) - (news, current affairs, easy listening music, focused at listeners aged 40-64) - 225 LW, FM, DAB+ and the internet * Program 2 (Dwójka) - (Classical music, drama, comedy, literature) - FM, DAB+ and the internet * Program 3 (Trójka) - (Rock, alternative, Middle of the Road, focused at listeners aged 25-49) - FM, DAB+ and the internet * Polskie Radio 24 - (news/talk) - FM, DAB+ and the internet * Audytorium 17 - (public regional radio network) - FM, DAB+ and the internet * Radio Poland - (external service in English, Polish, German, Ukrainian, Russian and Belarusian) - AM, FM (in selected areas abroad), DAB+ (in Poland), satellite and the internet Digital * Program 4 (Czwórka) - (Dance, R&B, Reggae, Rap, Soul, focused at listeners aged 15-29) - DAB+ and the internet * Polskie Radio Rytm - (music) - DAB+ and the internet * Polskie Radio Dzieciom - (kids/learning) - DAB+ and the internet Non-commercial radio stations in Poland * Radio Maryja (catholic) * Radio Orthodoxia (orthodox) - Bialystok * Radio Jutrzenka - Warsaw * Catholic Church was able to broadcast around 20 regional stations, covering the whole country, however some of them ceased broadcasting or are members of Radio Plus network. Commercial radio stations in Poland "Bauer Media Group" company: * RMF FM - hot adult contemporary radio (Target Demographic 18-44) (nationwide) * RMF MAXXX - contemporary hit radio (Target Demographic 13-34) (22 local stations) * RMF Classic - classical and film music (cross-regional station in 19 cities) * Radio Gra - two local stations in Toruń and Wrocław. * Radio Jura - local station in Częstochowa. * Radio 90 - local station in Rybnik/Cieszyn. * radiofonia - University Radio in Kraków. "Lagardere (Eurozet)" company: * Radio Zet - hot adult contemporary radio (Target Demographic 21-49) (nationwide) * Radio Zet Gold - oldies (19 local stations) * Radio Zet Chilli - chillout and jazz music (3 local stations) * Antyradio - rock and metal music (cross-regional station in 16 cities) "Grupa ZPR Media" company: * Radio Eska - contemporary hit radio (Target Demographic 15-34) (39 local stations) * Eska Rock - mainly rock music (local station broadcasting in Warsaw) * VOX FM - mostly Disco Polo (cross-regional station in 18 cities) * Radio WAWA - only polish music (11 local stations) * Radio Plus - upbeat oldies from the 70's, 80's & 90's (Target Demographic 40 and older) (18 local stations, some in cooperation with Eurozet) "Agora" company: * TOK FM - rolling news, talk, current affars (cross-regional station in 19 cities) * Zlote Przeboje - mainly oldies music (Target Demographic 30-49) (23 local stations) * Radio Pogoda - retro music (7 local stations) * Rock Radio - rock music (Target Demographic 18-39) (4 local stations) "Cyfrowy Polsat" company: * Muzo.fm - music and news stations (cross-regional station in 9 cities) other: Around 200 local stations operate in Poland - vast majority of them on FM, but some of them on AM. The most important are: * Muzyczne Radio - covers part of the Silesia area, six transmitters. * RZW - covering area around Wieluń with three transmitters. * Radio Leliwa - area around Tarnobrzeg with two transmitters. * - Mazury area with seven transmitters. * Radio Kaszëbë - local station broadcasting in north-central Poland, four transmitters. * Radio Bielsko - covering area around Bielsko-Biała, three transmitters. * Radio CCM - Bielsko-Biała and part of Silesia, five transmitters. * Radio Elka - seven transmitters in Greater Poland. References External links * Radiostacje * RadioPolska * LubieRadio.pl * Polskie Radio DAB+ * Polskie Radio Regional network Polish Poland